


Interface

by dibvoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A little angst, Basically Dib Made It So Zim Feels His Physical Pain, Dib Did “Something” To Zim, Dib Is Fifteen, Dib Is Mean, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Null!Zim, Smut, Teen!Dib, ZADE, Zim Has No Genitals, Zim Has No Idea What’s Going On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibvoid/pseuds/dibvoid
Summary: “He couldn’t find it, couldn’t find the source. Was it a virus? Was it a chip? Was it poison? Zim didn’t know, but whatever the Dib had done, Zim needed to fix it.”In which Dib doesn’t consider the fact that pain and pleasure tend to light up the same brain circuits.Or, Dib masturbates and Zim can feel it.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

Zim flicked his antennae in frustration, slamming the pink panels on his PAK shut angrily. He growled a few irken obscenities, picking the device up and reattaching it to his back. He couldn’t find it, couldn’t find the _source._ Was it a virus? Was it a chip? Was it poison? Zim didn’t know, but whatever the Dib had done, Zim needed to fix it.

“That horrible pig-smelly, he dares to—!” He cut himself off with a silent scream, tears pricking at his eyes as he doubled over to hop on one booted foot. He clutched the other with his hands. It felt like he’d just stubbed his toe. He hadn’t, but he knew Dib must have if he was feeling such a pain. “How dare he?!” Zim groaned, flexing his toes once the throbbing subsided.

Earlier that day after school had ended, Zim and Dib got into a fight like they usually did. Dib had seemed especially eager, and he managed to catch Zim (not for the first time) and bring him back to his home. Like usual, Zim had escaped his enemy’s clutches, but not before Dib had _done_ _something to him._ The alien didn’t know what, but every time Zim hurt Dib during his escape, he had felt it too. Every scratch, punch and kick, Zim felt like he was doing it to himself. Dib had only laughed at him, informing Zim that that had been the goal. It was late at night now, and Dib was most likely getting ready to sleep. Tomorrow Zim would try and confront Dib to find out what he had done, hopefully he’d be able to do it without violence — something he never thought he’d willingly try.

Zim dragged a gloved hand down his face with a sigh. Dib was getting…as the humans liked to say, _“ballsy”._ The human was smellier… and stronger. Dib had recently had his fifteenth birthday (on which Zim gifted him a box full of evil cyborg ants built specifically to invade his pants), and the irken was starting to realize that the human who once stood equal to Zim was now a whole foot and a half taller than him. When had that even happened?

His cheeks felt warm.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Zim turned off the lights to his lab and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to send him to the top floor. He tapped his foot as he rose up, trying to think of ways to get Dib to undo what he had done without harming him. When he made it up to his destination, Zim scrambled out of his fake trashcan and into the living room, where he sat down on the couch.

It didn’t take long for Zim to feel a prickly, uncomfortable, barely-there pain in the tips of his fingers, like someone was nibbling on the skin around his claws. He pulled his gloves off to glare at the appendages. Dib was disgusting! Surly gnawing on himself like he sometimes did during class — as if he were some sort of distressed animal. This went on until his fingers felt sore and raw, and Zim wondered what was causing Dib to do such a thing to himself. He wasn’t _worried,_ of course. But back on Irk, sometimes anxious smeets would pull on and twist their antennae so much that they would split and fray. Zim had that behavior conditioned out of him, just like everyone else who exhibited it, but that didn’t mean he ever fully got over the urge to fiddle with them too much. He want to do it now, but memories of having his antennae cut off and regrown again and again as a smeet kept him in check.

_A good irken appreciates their able body. Only Defectives purposefully damage themselves._

Zim was lucky he had two working antennae. Why would he want to mess them up?

The alien looked longingly at the TV. Not for the first time, Zim hoped if he just wished hard enough and stared long enough at it, maybe he’d get a call from his Tallest. The little clown statue he stole from Dib’s home three years ago sat on a shelf next to it. It had been broken several times, but Zim always found the pieces and glued them back together. The irken eyed it sadly. He’d gotten so close that time…

It wasn’t exactly sudden, but Zim started to noticed a new feeling accumulating around his lower gut. He frowned, shifting uncomfortably against the couch cushions. At first he thought Dib might be feeling ill, but then the foreign sensation grew, and Zim could tell it was not sickness. He felt swollen and warm between his legs, and his ‘spooch felt…full. Zim found it difficult to describe, as it was something he’d never experienced before. Panicking, he pawed at the space between his thighs, but it was just a phantom feeling. Zim had nothing there, just a flat expanse of skin under his leggings. He reached his hand under the fabric and rubbed against that empty space, but it of course did nothing to alleviate the sensation. He pulled his hand away, pressing his knees together and digging his claws into the couch cushions.

“Nng…” Zim grit his teeth as the feeling grew. He felt pressure, and it tingled in a way that made Zim feel like he should be doing something. _Something?_

His cheeks felt very, very warm.

An embarrassing noise escaped Zim’s throat when suddenly a lot of the uncomfortable pressure was lifted, and all at once the alien wasn’t so sure that what he was feeling was pain.

His hips snapped up when a bolt of pleasure shot up his body, making his ‘spooch pound.

“W-what—?” It happened again, and Zim cried out softly. He tried to stand, but fell back onto the couch when the feeling continued. Shocks of pleasure wracked Zim’s body in a slow rhythm. He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to quell the noises he was making. His legs quivered, and he held them together tightly. “Mm, mm, hahh—!” He fell on his side against the cushions and mewled pitifully. He rubbed uselessly between his legs again, and of course it didn’t help at all. The feeling was coming from whatever was happening to Dib. There was nothing he could do about it.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. He wanted it to stop but he also wanted it to increase tenfold. Slowly, the spikes of pleasure started to come faster, harder, and Zim couldn’t help but rock his hips in time with the feeling. He panted hard, long tongue lolling out of his mouth as his mind fogged over with the sensations. He kneaded his claws into the couch, tears threatening to spill from his eyes due to the overwhelmingness of it all. What was happening? What on Irk was the Dib _doing_? His chest felt tight, too full, too heavy. Oh _Tallest,_ he either needed more, or he needed it to stop.

Unfortunately, neither things happened. The pleasure continued to pulse through him like ocean waves, crashing roughly on the beach and gently, almost calmly retreating, before coming back again full force. Zim tried to imagine what was causing this feeling, what Dib might be doing, what might be happening to him. Obviously, he was feeling the same thing Zim was. Was he also making noises? Was his face twisted up? Was this intentional, like the finger biting? Did he _like_ this?

_“Dib!”_ Zim moaned. He kicked his legs and bucked his hips against nothing. He couldn’t help it, he imagined Dib in the same predicament as him, being jolted by unexplainable good feelings, his face giving away how pleasurable it felt. His mouth open, chapped lips parted as he panted. Sweat on his forehead. Short, blunt nails scrabbling at his bedsheets. _“Dib, Dib, Dib!”_ He babbled his enemy’s name as the pleasure started to build, up and up. He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut just as it became too much, before absolute euphoria washed over him. He cried out loudly, frozen in that position as he trembled. Once the feeling started to decline, he fell limp, breathing hard. He kept his eyes closed, feeling warm and light. Tired, as if his PAK needed to shut down to heal a particularly nasty injury. He didn’t feel injured though, just a little out of it.

After a couple minutes, Zim slowly came back to himself, wiping tears from his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to make sense of what just happened, what he had felt.

“What… What was that…?” The irken whimpered, once again dipping his hand under the waist band of his leggings to feel between his legs. He pet the smooth spot curiously, but of course nothing happened. It didn’t feel any different than if he were to pet his arm. He shivered, unnerved by the experience he just had and pulled his hand away. He put his gloves back on and stood up on uneasy legs. He smoothed down his tunic and looked around the room nervously, unsure as to why, but feeling as if he just done something he shouldn’t have, even though it wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t his fault…

Right.

_“Dib.”_ Zim growled darkly. He clenched his hands into tight fists. “How dare that inferior human make Zim feel so…so…” He blushed, because technically, that had felt very _good._ But, Dib was not supposed to make Zim feel _good!_ They were supposed to hurt each other! Zim had half the mind to storm over to Dib’s house right then and demand answers. But… He checked his PAK for the time. It was very late, and he already promised GIR he’d watch the new two part Scary Monkey movie with him tonight. Ugh… he really hated that monkey. Why’d they have to make a second movie? Even one was too many.

The alien sighed, absentmindedly fiddling with an antenna. When he realized what he was doing he let it go with a quiet hiss. He kept thinking back to Dib, and what those strange feelings he felt meant. Zim took a deep breath. It didn’t matter, he would make sure it didn’t happen again. He told himself this several times before breathing out, relaxing his shoulders and walking back to his elevator trashcan. The movie would start soon, so he needed to fetch GIR. Surely watching The Scary Monkey Movie II: Scary Monkey VS. the Scary Moles Part I would be better than dwelling on his nemesis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dib is faced with the realization that pain and pleasure often light up the same brain circuits.
> 
> Or, Dib gets a boner and Zim can feel it.

Walking through the door of his first hour class, Zim scanned the room nervously. Dib was already there, sitting in his seat with his phone in his hands. He was wearing his usual black trenchcoat, despite the increasingly warming weather. Why he always wore the piece of the clothing, the alien didn’t know. When he noticed Zim he put the device in his coat pocket and smirked. Zim gulped, put on a brave face and marched up to him.

“Dib-stink.” He glowered at the human. Dib leaned across his desk, lifting out of his seat a bit to get into Zim’s personal space.

_“Zim.”_ The teen sneered. The tip of his tongue poked out to wet his lips, leaving them shiny. He flashed his teeth at him, caged in with wires and bits of metal. His amber eyes were keen behind his round glasses, but also held a bit of amusement in them, as if the Dib found this exchange _fun._ “Come to ask me something?”

That dirty, piggy, _beast!_ How dare he?

Zim’s fists shook at his sides, fighting the urge to wring his hands around his nemesis’ scrawny neck. Instead, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Hurting Dib would be pointless if it hurt him as well.

“No, I came here to laugh at your ugly big head!” The alien jeered, putting his hands on his hips and laughing. Dib leaned back in his chair with a huff and crossed his arms.

“It’s not big.” He hunched his shoulders, and Zim saw the tips of his ears turn red. The irken grinned, knowing he had gotten to Dib. The teen looked away for a moment, made a frustrated noise, and then turned back to face Zim, leaning across his desk again. “I know you wanna know what I did, Zim!” He jabbed a finger in the irken’s face, which Zim swatted away.

“Yes, yes…” Zim shifted from foot to foot, feeling his face warm up. He certainly _did_ want to know what Dib did. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened the night before. He leaned over to the side, trying to get a glance at the front of Dib’s jeans. But his coat, and the way he was bent forward made it difficult. He was curious to know if Dib was perhaps injured or wounded somewhere between his legs… That same uncomfortable pressure had reappeared that morning, only it didn’t turn into anything pleasurable. It just eventually went away.

It was difficult not to be disappointed, much as Zim hated to admit it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dib asked, shifting away from his gaze. The alien straightened himself, but before he could open his mouth to bite back a witty retort, the bell rang, and the teacher cleared her throat to signal the start of class. Zim clenched his teeth, and walked to his seat.

He did not pay attention to the teacher-drone, especially not when halfway through class Zim began to feel that prickling in his fingertips again. He turned in his chair to glare at the human, who was indeed chewing on his stubby digits. He didn’t see Zim though, because he was busy looking out the window, also not paying attention to the lesson. The irken was sure Dib already knew what the teacher was saying anyway. He wasn’t as stupid as their peers, or even as their teachers.

He wondered why Dib did that to himself… If it was similar to the irken’s desire to tug on and twist his antennae.

When the class ended, Zim made sure to look away and pretend hadn’t just been staring less than threateningly at his nemesis for the last half of the period. The alien stood casually as Dib strode up to him.

“I’m not gonna tell you what I did.” The boy spat venomously, a challenging look on his face.

“Lies!” Zim refuted. “You will tell Zim what it is that you have done to my superior ir-!” The irken cut himself off with a paranoid look around the steadily emptying classroom. “I mean, to my weak and horrible human body!” He corrected. Dib rolled his eyes at him and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

“What are you gonna do Zim? You can’t _make_ me.” The human taunted. “I guess you could try annoying me to death or something… but then again…” Dib stepped closer to the alien, towering over him… Irk, he really was getting so _tall._ He grimaced, feeling that uncomfortable pressure building between his legs again. Really? Right _now_? _Why?_ “There’s nothing stopping _me_ from hurting _you_. The link only goes one way.” Zim’s squeedily spooch thrummed quickly, the warmth in his cheeks rising.

Had the Dib always been so… menacing? He wasn’t exactly frightened… It was more of an adrenaline rush. Like he was thrilled.

Dib stepped back with a sharp laugh and walked out the classroom door before Zim could think of something to bite back with.. The pressure was stronger, and he felt _full_ again. He tugged the hem of his uniform down subconsciously before hurrying to his next class like the rest the students.

Dib didn’t look like he was in any pain when the pressure started, nor did he express any discomfort. He mostly seemed to be enjoying the look on Zim’s face, no doubt mistaking his confusion for fear or some other weak emotion. Zim slid into the seat for his next class — one without the Dib. He actually tried to focus on the teacher this time, if only to distract himself from the phantom feeling between his thighs. He pressed his knees together, curled his toes tightly in his boots, grit his teeth. He wondered if the weird pleasure would start to come this time, and if it did, what would he do? The teacher prattled on about something Zim was pretty sure didn’t have anything to do with what the class was supposed to be learning. Something about elections and a political crisis… He stopped when the phone on his desk rang, and he had to answer it.

After hanging up he told the class they were about to have a fire drill, so they shouldn’t be afraid when the alarms start to go off. Zim was glad, having completed numerous fire drills throughout his time in the human school system. It meant all the students in the building would have to go outside, away from the imaginary threat. And if all the students were outside, that meant he could find the Dib and demand some answers. He would _not_ put up with this strange pain! It was not exactly unbearable so much as it was distracting. How was Zim supposed to focus on his schemes if he was constantly thinking about _Dib_ and the horrible _pleasure_ that may or may not assault him?

His ‘spooch _pounded_. He felt so worked up, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to fix it.

When the alarms began shrieking, he and his peers shuffled out of the class and out the building. Zim made sure he was accounted for by his teacher before quietly slipping away from his group to hunt down his enemy. He was short — _very_ short — compared to most of the other students, so it was easy for him to go unnoticed amongst the crowds of teenagers from other classes. He found Dib easily by his hairstyle, his scythe messy and jagged. His teacher looked like she’d already taken roll of his class, so Zim didn’t hesitate to grab the back of Dib’s coat and drag him away to the side, out of sight behind another school building.

“Jesus, Zim!” Dib struggled and tugged himself out of Zim’s claws, pushing the alien away forcefully. The irken growled and shoved him back hard, making the human stumble. He shoved him again before he could regain his balance and the teen fell to the ground, shoulders hitting the brick wall of the building with a crack. Zim grunted in pain and followed him down, landing on the human’s stomach. He collected himself faster than Dib did, and took advantage of the position to throw a hard punch, which he regretted instantly. It _hurt_ , and Zim groaned, hands shooting to his mouth, where the pain was.

“You stupid idiot…” Dib slurred after spitting out a few curses. He used one hand to fix the glasses on his face, which luckily Zim hadn’t hit when he punched him, and his other hand to shove Zim off of him. Zim, still cupping his mouth, allowed himself to roll onto the ground with a pained moan. Dib didn’t move from where he lay, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. “You split my lip.” He grumbled. Then he laughed weakly, turning his head to the side to look at the irken. “At least you’re gonna have to deal with it too. What’s your problem?”

Zim uncovered his mouth, sitting up to glare daggers at him. The human looked far too excited for someone who just got hit in the face.

“The pain…” Zim’s eyes fell to the front of Dib’s jeans, which he finally had a clear view off. Dib shut his legs quickly when he saw where the alien was looking. “What is it?”

There was a pregnant beat of silence, where Dib seemed to process Zim’s question.

Then…

“Oh god!” Dib used his coat to cover the spot the pain came from, sitting up and shuffling back on his knees. “O-oh god, you can...” Zim frowned, crawling after him and grabbing his ankle to prevent him from going further.

“Tell Zim what is wrong, and make it _stop,_ worm-baby.” Zim ordered darkly. The human no longer looked excited, rather horrified actually.

“I-I didn’t know, I didn’t think about that, I didn’t—“ Dib broke off into incoherent babbling as the irken advanced on him, trying to pull his legs apart. The teen kicked at him in protest, snapping to attention when the alien managed to slip a hand between his thighs and brush against the bulge in his jeans. Zim gasped at the slightest feeling of pleasure, but it didn’t last as Dib shoved him away with a furious scream. “No!” He yelled, flipping himself on top of the irken and pinning his wrists to the ground.

“What is that?” Zim asked again, eyes narrowed. “Tell Zim!”

“It’s none of your busine— _ah!”_ Dib made a needy noise when Zim pressed his hips up to rub against the lump in his pants, and the irken chirped excitedly when he felt pleasure jolt up his spine. “St-stop, Zim!” Dib barked, lifting the lower half of his body away from the alien’s so that they weren’t touching. Zim squirmed, unhappy with the change. “Stop moving!”

“Tell Zim why the pain feels good!” Zim growled, fighting a little less forcefully. Dib froze, mouth open like he was going to say something, but forgot what it was. He looked like a deer caught in headlights before something in his brain clicked, and Zim took advantage by wrapping one leg around the human’s waist to bring their bodies closer again. He pressed his hips back against Dib’s, shuddering at the feeling. It felt _good,_ and it relieved some of that weird uncomfortable _pressure_ he’d been putting up with for the past forty minutes. When he rubbed against him again, Dib made another sound and ground between his legs weakly.

“You can f-feel my… uh… hah…” The teen pressed his hard lump between Zim’s thighs, and the alien spread them open a bit wider, the leg wrapped around Dib keeping the human flush against him. “I didn’t think about that…kind of pain…” Dib’s voice was ragged, his eyes squeezed shut. Zim’s whole body felt…buzzy. Every time he pressed his hips up to grind against Dib’s, that good feeling spread from his lower belly up to his chest. “Do you know what’s… what this is?” Dib leaned his face down, breathing hard against Zim’s neck.

“N-no…” Zim told him honestly. He wrapped his other leg around Dib’s waist, silently encouraging the human to continue rutting against him. For a few seconds Dib didn’t say anything, the both of them panting hard, then he raised his head again to stare scrutinizingly at the irken’s confused expression.

“Okay.” He said firmly. “Good.” He ground against Zim harder at that, more purposefully, and the irken keened. “I didn’t mean for you to be able to f-feel this. And…I’m not…t-telling you what it is.” He pushed his nose into the crook of the alien’s neck again, continuing to rock against him.

“Di—ib…” Zim whined, struggling a bit against the hold on his wrists. Dib gripped them tighter in response.

“Not so loud…” He murmured against his skin. “Just… just k-keep moving like that…” Dib pressed against him harder, rougher, picking up the pace. His breath was hot on his neck, and it didn’t take long before the human was nipping at him, mouthing at his flesh with a low moan.

It was gross — being slobbered on. And the way his back was forced into an arch around his PAK was less than pleasant, but Dib’s little sounds were a great distraction. He was talking quietly, under his breath. It was hard to make out but Zim did his best.

“So soft…mm, s-small… hah, hah, _Zim_ … want you… want you…” The pleasure was building higher, much faster than it had last night. “F-fuck, Zim. I _hate_ you…” Dib bit down then, painfully, and Zim choked on a cry.

“Dib, ah!” The irken used his legs to hold Dib against him as hard as he could.

“Relax, just…ahh, just…” The human’s hips stuttered in their rhythm. “Shit, I’m already so clo—ose, Zim, mm…” Zim felt so _much._ The pleasure that Dib was experiencing echoed into Zim blissfully, perfectly, _agonizingly._ Like the night before, it was quickly becoming too much, building up and up. Zim wanted it to crash, wanted it to end. Wanted it to go on and never stop.

“Dib, _Dib!”_ Zim whimpered.

“Shh, shh…” Dib nuzzled his neck, his breath hot. “Fuck, you feel that? Fuck, fuck… Fuck i’m gonna come, Zim. God, I _hate you. I hate you, Zim, I hate you, IhateyouIhateyouIhate—!!”_ Zim gasped and bucked against the teen desperately as that feeling finally reached its peak, much quicker and much more violently than the first time Zim had felt it. Dib cut his own harsh noises off by biting down on Zim’s skin again. He let go of one of his wrists to slap a hand over the irken’s mouth, stifling his moans. After the good feelings began to fade, Dib collapsed on top of the alien, his teeth unlatching from him. His hand slipped off his mouth and fell to the ground with a thump. Zim relaxed his legs, unhooking them from Dib’s waist. He felt light and fluttery, tired like last night. His nemesis’ weight felt nice, but his PAK was hurting him in his current position so he struggled out from under the boy. Dib allowed it, rolling over onto his back to stare blearily at the sky.

“Dib-beast—“

“Shut up for a minute.”

Zim frowned, looking down between his legs and cautiously rubbing the flat space with an unsure hum. Dib turned his head to look at him curiously, eyes starting to regain focus. He pulled his hand back and lifted the hem of his leggings to peak inside. So strange… feeling like something had been there when there was not.

“You… really have no idea what just happened, do you?” Dib asked him, sitting up and scooting towards him. He placed a hand on the alien’s thigh, his other on Zim’s knee and gently pushed his legs apart. Zim could feel the painful throb of Dib’s split lip. He had dried red blood around his mouth on his chin. Dib pressed a hand between Zim’s legs, feeling the flat surface of skin through his leggings. “There really isn’t anything down here, huh?”

“Irkens have no need for disgusting _holes_ or _dangly bits._ Our waste in filtered through our PAKs! _”_ Zim hissed and kicked Dib in the chin, cursing in irken when the pain rebounded onto him.

“Ow!” Dib cried, rubbing the injured area. “Geez, Zim! Haven’t you learned yet?”

“Do not touch me with your filthy hands, human!” Zim barked, snapping his legs together. “Tell Zim what that was!” Dib stood up unsteadily, hand still on his hurting chin.

“No. I’m not explaining anything to you.” He scoffed. “Ugh… I can’t believe that just happened…” He looked around where they were, still behind the school building, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. “Next period already started.” His eyes fell back to Zim, who was staring up at him from the ground. “This… doesn’t mean I’m reversing anything, Spaceboy.” He said. “I’m sure you’ll eventually figure out what just happened on your own, and you’ll probably be pretty mad about it, but…” He put his phone away and grinned cockily. “But this is great research material for me.”

Zim sputtered, standing up and brushing dirt off his tunic. Before he could think of what to say, Dib had already taken off to his next class, leaving the alien behind. Zim stood there dumbfounded, unsure about how to make sense of what just occurred. Dib seemed to have gotten enjoyment out of that…that… _whatever_ it was. And Zim… had not hated it? His mouth and chin were sore from hurting Dib, and his wrists felt a little bruised from being squeezed so roughly. He took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, swiping his hands down the front of his uniform again even though there wasn’t anymore visible dirt on it.

He was… fine… He was… an irken invader. He could handle anything this puny dirt ball planet threw at him! Including the Dib-stink and his strange dirt ball planet ways!

Zim nodded to himself, sure that he was correct. Zim could do anything he put his mind to, and he _would_ defeat Dib and get him to…to…

To?

To fix this issue? To…to make sure Zim never felt that foreign pleasure-pain again?

Hm… _Hm._

Zim made his way back to class, a new problem beginning to take form inside of his head, and the tips of his fingers prickling more painfully than they had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one isn’t as good as the other but... oh well. The feedback on the last chapter was so great that I couldn’t help but write a continuation. I originally wasn’t planning on it but... you know sometimes things just happen. I really hope you liked it even if it’s not my best work. Thank you for reading! 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this tiny oneshot. I may or may not do more with this concept, but for now i’m happy leaving it as it is. <3 <3 Thank you for reading! <3 <3


End file.
